dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bhelen Aeducan
Changing the pages why are you guys changing the pages? The other type of page really telled something>_> I mean comeon this dont say anything. This goes to the talent pages as well. They even said how big the boost of the skills where and now they dont say anything>:[ :Care to elaborate? IN's changes to the talents reflect more acurately what the talent's actually do, not what the game manual or in-game description says they do (which is often-times wrong). In my opinion this is far more useful than the previous pages on the talents.Now I don't see anything wrong with this page. Could you list some examples please? Lufos 02:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Link to quests involved This should link to the quests he's involved in... ::It links A Paragon of Her Kind; the main quest chain he is involved in. Also mentions the Dwarf Noble Origin... Lufos 12:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) How does Bhelen's character relate to Octavian at all? I don't see any corelation there whatsoever. - Bhelen, third son of a legitimate king, and rose to power by murdering members of his own family (or so it is implied) - Octavian, adopted nephew of an assassinated usurping dictator, and noted for his loyalty to his family And their personalities don't seem to relate, either. Octavian was a bookish academic and brilliant politician, and wasn't much of a warrior himself. Bhelen is a warrior-prince and bully-politician, more cunning than sophisticated... certainly equating his heavy-handed political schemes to Octavian's intrigues is an insult to the latter. I'm removing that erroneous claim from the trivia until if and when more supporting detail is provided by whoever added it. "the brother he murdered" Bhelen most certianly did not "murder" his brother. He was with his father at the time. He may or may not have been involved in a conspiracy to commit the murder but there are other possibilities. It may be that some anti-Aeducan person or group is behind the events. (talk) 20:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Tales of Orzammar tie-in Should Behlen's actions in the semi-official "Tales of Orzammar" DLC mentioned, at least in the trivia section? --ShardofTruth (talk) 17:58, March 30, 2011 (UTC) : I believe they should be mentioned, as the module was written by Bioware themselves and there are no contradictions between Dragon Age: A Tale of Orzammar, the Dwarf Noble Origin and A Paragon of Her Kind. EightDeer (talk) 11:56, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :I recommend to not take any action until a decision is being made in the Talk:Dragon Age: A Tale of Orzammar 10:18, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Good/Evil Discussion It seems a lot of entries here seem to choose not to indicate Bhelen or Harrowmont as good or evil. However, it seems obvious to me that Bhelen is evil and Harrowmont is good. The most striking argument in favor of this is when you give the crown. When I gave the crown to Harrowmont, Bhelen would not accept that decision and attacked Harrowmont and the Grey Warden. However, when I gave the crown to Bhelen - Harrowmont accepted the decision and did not attack. Furthermore, Bhelen then chose to execute Harrowmont just to shut him up. This to me speaks volumes in the argument that Bhelen is evil and Harrowmont is not. - Killing a potential opponent after a struggle for control is an intelligent move regardless of your beliefs to prevent a future civil war. Just because your opponent does not choose to kill you does not necessarily mean he is good or evil. I still think the caste system in itself is a form of slavery, and frankly I don't blame the dwarves who decided to leave the crappy system behind and make their own fate out on the surface. Varric, being born on the surface, wouldn't give two squirts of fecal material about Orzammar. (Vic George (talk) 19:44, August 23, 2012 (UTC)) Also Bhelen being King seems to be Canon to Heroes of Dragon Age Femto Von Godhand (talk) 04:19, September 22, 2014 (UTC) That is hardly canon to any degree. Heroes of Dragon Age contains plenty of mutually exclusive character options. Templar & Grey Warden Carver, King & Grey Warden Alistair etc. - (talk) 07:48, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Dwarf Noble One of my Wardens is a Dwarf Noble, and I killed Trian, and when I went to Orzammar and decided to side with Bhelen by competing the first task of "A Princes Favor" Is it just me or does he act as though he doesn't want the Warden's help. He calls Mardy a "whore" and my kid a brat. I guess I should betray him by siding with Harrowmont and sticking a knife in his back, ungrateful unholy duster! --SirXblade (talk) 22:29, March 3, 2012 (UTC)